legacies_of_the_voidfandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Robin Stanislov
"I bring justice in the name of the Platinum Dragon, by words or by sword." Sir Robin Stanislov is one of the most famous (and infamous) knights in the history of Stin Cepel. He served as Bahamut's top Justicar and was known as the "Platinum Fist." History Sir Robin Stanislov started as a knight in the service of Queen Melania III, the mother of King Vaclav, about 40 B.C. His swordsmanship was legendary even as a young man. Like many warriors, he was a devoted follower of Bahamut, so after a few years, he decided to become a Justicar. He joined the Temple of Bahamut in Styr and carried out the will of the Platinum Dragon. Eventually, he became such a phenomenon that Bahamut himself called Sir Robin to the Astral Sea. He named him the top Justicar of the Temple of Bahamut and gave him assignments directly. It is said that this is when he got his famous blade, Evilsbane, and that it was forged by the fire of the Platinum Dragon himself. Sir Robin carried out his will and became Bahamut's right-hand man, at least as far as a mortal could be. The Dragonslayer Then, as the stories go, something changed about Sir Robin. The history books claim that he went mad and had fantastical visions. Some claim another God poisoned his mind, perhaps Lolth or Asmodeus; others say he drank a mystical potion; yet others think he got clubbed in the head one too many times. No matter the reason, the actions are indisputable. During those times, one of the main priorities of the Church of Bahamut was to search out any Dragons, Dragon eggs, or younglings, so that they could be brought to Bahamut and raised. Justicars were many times entrusted with the task of transporting them, and sometimes even cared for them. At one such time, Bahamut had just recently brought four young dragon wyrmlings into his fold. Sir Robin, for reasons unknown, took Evilsbane and slay all four dragons, who were no more than a few months old. Punishment and Exile When brought for his punishment, Sir Robin claimed that he had seen a vision, that the dragons would grow to scorch the earth and all who opposed them. Bahamut, though he loved Sir Robin more than any of his Justicars, is not a god of mercy, but a god of justice. He broke Sir Robin’s sword – his life’s purpose – cut off his sword hand, and named him “Dragonslayer.” He banished Sir Robin from the Church forevermore. When followers of Bahamut deign to speak of Sir Robin at all, it is either in hushed tones, or in tones of derision. Campaign The Sandstriders got a tip from William Maynots about an old man in Stin Cepel who claimed to have knowledge of the Temple of the One. Following the drunken half-remembrances of Benji, the party eventually tracked the story down to a hut in the woods outside Raj. They helped Sir Robin defeat some Ice Devils who had found him first, and in exchange, he shared his story. Bahamut would routinely send him to visit the Temple, make offerings, and make sure it hadn't been compromised. Sir Robin was amazed by it. On his third time there, he spent hours looking at the paintings; he was shown a vision that haunted him, the vision he reported about the four dragons destroying the world. The Sandstriders asked him to join their efforts in the Astral Civil War. Robin eagerly agreed. Category:Human Category:Stin Cepel Category:Bahamut Category:Astral Rifts Category:Temple of the One